


Threshold

by Caera1996, Heavenly_Bodies



Series: Jim and Bones Anniversary Fics '15 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Porn, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Heavenly_Bodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They took their time exploring skin and sensations, shedding layers of clothing as they worked their way into the bedroom. It was incredible how new everything felt- electricity pouring out from every touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> So for the 2015 anniversary of the [jim_and_bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) comm the lovely Caera challenged us to complete fics based on her opening words. The initial italicized portion of this fic is Caera's work.
> 
> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1158719.html)

_Jim finished the story of how he'd managed to end the Admiral's endless questioning, and chuckled with Bones, loving the smile on his face. He didn't wear it often enough. Quiet came over them again, and Bones looked up, the smile still on his lips and in his eyes._

_"So," Jim said._

_"So."_

_A few more seconds of quiet crept by as each of them came to terms with why they were there, enjoying the little cottage - away from prying eyes and ever-present responsibility. Happy to be there, but still feeling a little awkward. Their relationship had changed - become deeper and more encompassing, and better, in so many ways, and they'd embraced it. But this new version of them was still very new, and there were some things they hadn't done.But this time was theirs, and Jim intended to make full use of it._

_Pushing himself up from the chair, he walked over to where Bones sat in the windosill. Jim slipped between his thighs, and Bones placed his hands on his slim waist, sliding them around his back. Jim smiled softly, his eyes moving over Bones' face, stopping on his lips, meeting the hazel gaze looking steadily back at him. His fingers trailed up Bones' arms, over his shoulders, then around his collar, stopping at the tie he still wore._

_Keeping his eyes on Bones' his fingers deftly untied the knot at his throat and pulled the tie off, letting it drop on the floor. He shivered slightly at the feel of Bones' hands slipping under his sweater to outline the waistband of his pants against his skin. Jim bit his lip, then leaned down and kissed him gently, his fingers going to the buttons on Bones' shirt._

_"Can I?" he whispered against Bones' lips._

...

 

The fingers at his waist tightened and Bones breathed a silent, “Yes.”

Jim pressed their foreheads together, noses bumping, and breath mingling. He took a moment to just breathe, before skilful fingers began unbuttoning Bones’ shirt.

Warm surgeon’s hands slid around Jim’s back, pulling him closer, sharing sweet open-mouthed kisses.

They took their time exploring skin and sensations, shedding layers of clothing as they worked their way into the bedroom. It was incredible how new everything felt- electricity pouring out from every touch.

Bones gasped as Jim took a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardening flesh; his own body getting lost in the sounds coming from his lover.

“Jim.” The name stressed on a blissful sigh. It took all of his strength not to hold Jim’s head to his chest to keep the sweet feeling locked in place. Bones’ nipples had always been sensitive, but he’d never had anyone pay such careful attention to them. He was losing himself in the pleasure and screamed a moan when Jim closed his teeth around the taut nub.

“Like that,” Jim chuckled softly, letting his breath tease Bones’ dampened skin.

Bones whimpered, arching his chest searching for contact.

Jim nuzzled against his chest, burying his own moans in Bones’ warm skin. He wanted this so badly, needed it. For years Jim had dreamed about this, not the sex, the being _with_ Bones, feeling his heartbeat, the heat of his skin, the taste of sweat as they took each other apart and came together. Jim wanted to savour every moment.

Bones’ fingers ran up Jim’s sides, gently encouraging him up for even gentler kisses. He looked into Jim’s wide-blown eyes and saw the same passion and love he knew radiated from his own eyes. “I…” he panted breathlessly.

“I know…” Jim answered. He forced himself away from those tempting lips to fumble at the bedside table for the lube they’d stashed there earlier.

Tube in hand, Jim returned eagerly to those lips, indulging in a deep tantalizing kiss before leaning back on his haunches and slicking up three fingers. With his other hand pressed flat over Bones’ heart, Jim reached back and began teasing his hole. He could feel Bones’ heart speed up matching his own as he pressed a finger inside.

“God, Jim, so beautiful,” Bones gasped out rocking his hips in time with Jim’s motions as he prepared himself. He didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so perfect as the look of pleasure on Jim’s face- his whole body seemed to take on an aire of pure ecstasy.

Jim’s breath hitched as he added another finger and Bones growled beneath him. He gripped Jim’s hip so hard he knew it would bruise, but right then he couldn’t be bothered. His free hand sliding over Jim’s ass until his fingers met Jim’s as he traced the slick, stretched skin where flesh disappeared into flesh.

“Uh, Bones… don’t…” Jim gasped.

Bones quickly pulled his fingers away, cupping Jim’s ass instead.

“No,” was whimpered on a shaky breath. “Don’t… stop… don’t stop.”

A question danced on the tip of Bones’ tongue, though he was loathe to ask it. Hoping he understood, he let his fingers resume their play around Jim’s hole, coating one long finger in the excess slick on Jim’s hand. With a deep breath, Bones worked his finger alongside Jim’s, breaching the tight muscle. It was only when the salty tang of copper dropped onto Bones’ tongue that he realized he must have bitten his lip in an effort to focus on something other than the feel of warm velvet walls or the soft sounds Jim made.

It felt like they’d only shared a few short strokes before Jim was pulling their fingers out and leaning forward for deep, passionate, soul-searing kisses.

Bones wanted to protest, to demand more, but they’d waited this long and need was driving both of them just as hard as desire. He pressed their bodies together, their hard, neglected cocks rubbing together dangerously. Somehow, his blindly questing fingers found the discarded tube of lube.

It was only when Jim heard the snap of the cap opening that Jim reared up, allowing Bones’ slick fingers to coat his length in the viscous substance. Gripping the base of Bones’ cock, Jim positioned himself, and without ever taking his blazing eyes off of Bones’, he sank down slowly. Twin gasps pierced the air as two bodies finally came together, stilling as their bodies adjusted.

“God, Bones… perfect,” Jim murmured with a tinge of awe when he finally began to move, rocking gently on Bones’ cock.

“Beautiful,” Bones countered .Fighting not to thrust wildly into his lover’s tender flesh, Bones’ nails scored along Jim’s back and sides, giving them both another sensation to focus on. 

Slowly, the rolls of Jim’s hips became more; his body lifting up and coming back down, meeting Bones’ upward thrusts.

It felt too soon, though they were both covered in a heavy sheen of sweat, breathlessly gasping for each other as much as for air, Bones hitting his prostate with relentless precision, and Jim could feel the tell-tale tingle focusing in his pelvis, making him feel powerless and on fire. “Bones… Bones… close…”

With those words Bones surged up, almost sitting, kissing Jim as if he was the only thing he needed to live- Jim was air, he was water, he was shelter, he was everything.

The added friction of his cock trapped between their bellies was too much and just enough. Jim’s body convulsed, pure ecstasy flowing through him as spurts of come exploded between them, Bones’ name a muted cry on his lips, echoed against the curve of his lover’s neck.

Bones was barely thrusting, letting Jim’s body work the magic he needed- Jim’s walls tightening and quivering in some rhythm only his body knew- the aftershocks wringing Bones’ orgasm from him.

How long they stayed there, kissing, holding, marking each other, was beyond them. It didn’t matter. They were here, together, having crossed a threshold they’d been staring at for entirely too long. And it was perfect.


End file.
